It is not uncommon for people to be on multiple social networks, and each social network provides only a partial view of the user. Telecom CDR (call data record) based analysis provides one partial view of the customer, while activity on online social networks provides another partial view of the customer. Conventionally, there is no framework that analyzes these two types of data together to provide insights on potential actions that any service provider can take.